


借火

by HSFL



Category: Real Person Fiction, TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSFL/pseuds/HSFL
Summary: 鬼畜攻X绿茶受 渣配渣 一渣还比一渣高。
Relationships: 王俊凯/王源
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	借火

“关上灯 张开眼  
行李箱在失眠  
大半夜 三四点  
尽管身体感到很疲累  
灵魂早已飞到遥远经纬  
Here I am It's OK  
......”

七彩灯斑斓迷离，空气里流动着致幻剂的香气，舞池里晃动的人群纷纷化作披着外衣的野兽，浓郁的情色氛围让欲望露出了本来面目，浮于扭曲的花花世界。  
这是燕城最大的Gay吧“Monsieur”（先生）。  
每一到周末，这里的生意特好，人山人海，络绎不绝。多是类型各异的男人来找乐子，也有极少的女人，因为新鲜想来看个热闹。  
只是吧里好久没放这样子不合时宜的歌曲了。  
倒不是歌曲听起来平淡，让人嗨不起来。这歌本身旋律欢快富有节奏感，也能调动起发泄放松的因子。就是歌者的声音太过干净，少了唱情歌的人总有的拖沓余韵；歌词也太正，没有给邪祟留出余地。

今日，这首“格格不入”的歌曲的演唱者本人也来了，就在二楼一间包厢里打台球。  
王源是第二次来“Monsieur”。  
他22岁未满，芝加哥大学Booth商学院毕业，一个月前刚从美国回来。  
他回来没几天，被自己的发小，也是这儿的老板郝嘉铭邀请来的。  
开始是秉持着纯参观的想法，也是拿这儿和密歇根大道的一些Gay吧对比一下。  
他坐在吧台边，跟酒保要了杯柠檬和薄荷勾兑的鸡尾酒，在聚光下漫不经心搅着冰块的样子很快就吸引了不少狩猎爱好者的目光。  
那些来搭讪的人在他身边形成了个小圈，王源用挑拣的目光飞快略过一张张写满渴望的脸。因为他的眼睛生得无辜，这种挑剔在别人眼里就显得天真而诱惑。  
尽管要求高，可同性恋人群大多打扮精致，看得过眼的也不是没有。而且国内Gay吧的帅哥比起大块头的白种人当然更符合他亚洲人的审美，没一会儿，男人劣根性的心猿意马就冒出了头。  
可惜王源还没来得及采取什么行动，就被老爹一通电话叫回了家。  
王源老爹是管他管的严的那种。尤其是当王源老妈，著名的音乐剧女演员，常年在国内外来回跑，对他疏于管教。王源老爹就更得挑起既当爹又当妈的重任，给宝贝儿子制定了一套模范成长计划。  
可惜，百密还有一疏。  
儿子纵然如他所愿各方面优秀得如一棵枝繁叶茂的小树，有一些枝桠还是“长歪了”。  
在十四岁迈向青春期的重要节点，王源老爹在王源的书包里翻出来一封情书。  
王源收到情书，老爹见怪不怪。毕竟从小学起，长相英俊性情可爱的儿子在小女生里的人气就居高不下，这么些年他替他收起来的情书没有一面墙也有一柜子。  
但是情书的内容足以让他心惊肉跳。  
“王源同学，我好喜欢你，喜欢到每天晚上得想着你打一次飞机才可以睡得着。”  
可谓五雷轰顶。老爹立即严厉地将刚和哥们儿在外面踢完球，站厨房里一边吃雪糕，一边撩着湿漉漉的球衣擦着充血的脸的王源，叫进了自己的书房。  
“这是怎么回事？”  
老爹将信纸摊在桌上，颤抖的手指戳着那字里行间的露骨言辞。  
谁知王源唯一夸张的表情波动，就是被雪糕冰到了牙齿。  
他带着一种老爹无法理解的淡定，含糊地说：“哦，我知道是谁写的。”  
“肯定是章毅那书呆子。哦就我们班那个学霸。上回您去开家长会老班不是还重点表扬他了吗。”  
“记得，他是你们班数学课代表。”  
“我们两个碰巧分到一组去春了次游。他的审美很迷，说我帮他搬帐篷流汗的时候特有魅力，回来就开始追我。可我压根儿不是出汗的体质啊，真尼玛有够无语。”王源无奈摊了摊手。  
“不许说脏话！”老爹拿笔敲他头。  
王源鼓着脸摸了摸被敲的地方，继续道：“还说他考到年级第一，就求我跟他交往。这次期中考还骗我一起去图书室自习，其实是想拉我亲嘴，我躲开了。放心爸，我洁身自爱。”  
老爹都没空理他滥用成语了：“他、他是男生？”  
“废话，”王源白了老爹一眼，“这不写了打飞机吗，爸您不能这么老土看不懂吧？”  
“重点是这个吗！”老爹被气得跳脚，“我是问你......”  
“害，我和他不可能，他性子慢得膈应人不说，我和他撞号了！他在想屁吃！”  
面对着老爹迷惑的眼神，王源好心地又添了句解释：“两个0，没前途。做姐妹，他也不够美。”  
老爹在那一瞬间觉得自己房子塌了。

也不怪老爹过激，他生意上的伙伴大多都是和他一个年纪的人，还保留着十几年前的守旧观念。流言都说同性恋是种变态，同性恋容易得艾滋，同性关系混乱，因为没有法律保障。  
在这种危言耸听下，老爹等到王源十八岁，才总算慢慢理解了，哦，同性恋没办法改的。  
儿子可能这辈子就这样了。  
所以，当王源告诉他，被先前申请的十几所美国名校录取时，他虽然骄傲自豪，心里也有一万个不愿意。  
王源在他羽翼下被好好呵护监视着，兴许还会有所忌惮，收敛性子不乱搞男男关系。要真出了国门，那就是被放了线的风筝。天高皇帝远，谁知道能惹出什么幺蛾子。万一真染了病，那还得了。  
谁知道王源跑去搬来了他老婆这尊大佛。  
王源老妈出国时间长，见的世面大，受先进的西方思想影响。早在几年前老爹惶然地告知她“咱儿子是个弯的”，老妈比他开明得多，很快就接受了。  
那年过春节，老妈从德国飞回来。母子团聚，还专门避开他这讨人嫌的老顽固，凑在一起讲小话。  
老妈大方给王源晒她们组里那些男演员的靓照，笑兮兮讨论着儿子喜欢的男人类型。  
这回给王源过十八岁生日，老妈在饭桌上就驳斥老爹：“囡囡他都成年了，不再是什么都不懂的小孩子，有选择自己人生的权利和自由，你爱咸吃萝卜淡操心就去忙你那些连锁酒店去吧。趁还活着多赚点钱，以后都是要留给囡囡花呢。”  
自古隔代亲，这番话当然也得到了溺爱孙儿的王家老人的热烈支持，搂着装可怜的王源心疼个没完。  
作为老总圈著名的大孝子兼妻管严，老爹还敢说什么呢，只能忍痛放行了。  
不过，还是和王源约法三章，本科期间必须专注学业，不可以玩物丧志。

好在，王源本身也是有理想、对自己严格要求的富二代，和那种不学无术的纨绔子弟有本质区别。  
他在校近乎是过着像军营里的生活，枯燥而静苦。浸淫书本，恪守规则，作息自律，绩点优异。  
通过自虐式的力争上游，王源提前半年就拿到了毕业证。还有半年时间，他既不想浪费去旅游，也不想那么早回去老爹办公室报到。  
王源反复思考了下，想自己怎么说也遗传了点老妈的艺术细胞，会点乐器，不如找个音乐学院进修一下。  
毕竟，搞艺术的地方，gay的比例总是会高一些。  
其实，王源本身是个活跃大胆的人。看重自由的个性，却长时间被地狱强度的商学院课业压榨，就像乖戾的犯人被关在监狱里，一旦解禁释放，就会有惊人的反弹。  
像是要弥补之前在芝加哥的禁欲生活，他在波士顿伯克利的那半年，疯狂连交了七八个男朋友。平均一个月不到就换一个。  
这些美国追求者对他的统一印象都是：羞赧而古典的中国男人。  
前者是概括他的性格。  
这个概括深得王源的心，达到了他预设的效果。  
王源的所有旧相识都晓得，少年时代的王源可和“羞赧”一词，半点儿沾不上边。他做事大方而果敢，对人热情又妥帖。属于双商皆高的社交天才。  
可自打王源从思春期走向半熟期，令人心悦诚服地发育生长，无师自通将性吸引力收放自如。比起和一个人确定关系，被固化的爱捆绑蹉跎，他更乐于艳遇美人，周转繁华人世，并享受着自诩情圣，号称洒脱的男人们为他撕扯到头破血流。  
王源和这七八个“男友”们，出身一个社团，经常去各个城市做乐队路演。  
他耐心地先后接触，开始若即若离的暧昧，对每个人都是恰到好处的温柔，连微笑都做到雨露均沾。  
于是，当王源某次演出唱累了，故意站显眼处揉着嗓子。结果送吼糖和递水的人，跟搞短跑比赛似的，争先恐后。这个学识优越，气质不凡的中国男人仿佛一面鲜艳又柔润的旗帜，在终点招摇，引人全力以赴。  
而王源在多双燃着爱火的异色瞳仁里，眨着睫毛红着脸，心机地只接受了其中一个人的好意。  
如他所料，第二天他就在WhatsApp上收到了十几条充满试探和酸味的消息。  
大意是，“Roy，你怎么可以收他的东西。你知不知道Jacob这个人......”  
接踵而至的全是Jacob负面的评价。  
王源嘴角挂着浅笑，不厌其烦地逐条去安慰心灵受伤的“1”们，就像安抚他家吃不到肉骨头的狗。  
周一回了学院，王源精心设计了几场下午茶约会，用着亚裔特有的温吞口音，缓慢的语速，挠着头的模样青涩又纯情，对每个人都是相似的歉疚。  
“对不起，我没有要选他date的意思。Jacob当时离我最近，所以我......”  
这歉疚只要细品就能觉的出虚伪，可惜头脑简单的男人们还觉得他善良。

羞赧而古典。  
后者自然是描述他的样貌。  
这描述写意生动。王源的确宛如从山水画里跑出来的人物。他的发色极黑，皮肤极白，有一张大气却偏无攻击力的脸。远山黛眉，内双眼皮，眼型很圆，笑起来又似丹凤。天庭开阔，鼻子和耳垂上的肉饱满厚实，嘴唇深红丰满，嘴角天然上翘。  
老人们总说这种就是有官相。  
不过也巧，王源从小到大，聚拢人心的功夫都厉害，这也算做官要具备的才能。  
王源就靠着这才能，交际花当得如鱼得水。  
空闲时，他会驱车带男友们回他的母校转转。手牵手在宁静老旧的街道散步，他的额头、脸颊上曾降落过那些男人们的亲吻，一夕一瞬的缱绻依恋让他寂寞的心在芝加哥寒冷的大风天里复苏回温。  
他记住了每个人身上不同的味道，手心不同的热度。与他们谈天说地，熟悉的是他们的生活习性，更深的是与他们背后的家族、背景、文化相触。  
益处良多。像经过了不同的城市，国家，把那里美丽的风情看一看，那里地道的风味尝一尝。  
男人谈恋爱，总会想裤裆里的那点事。可真到那一步，他无一例外会借口缺席。  
对于性事谨慎的根源并非清高，王源只是爱干净和怕痛。这种骄矜，是所有少爷的通病。  
不过，这半年，王源也不是完全沉迷情爱游戏。他在音乐上还真小有天赋，自己写了几首歌，发在社交软件上，收获了一批数量不小的听众。  
是金子总会发光。坐标燕城的一家唱片公司往他邮箱里递来了橄榄枝。  
王源接到面试通知，就有些心动了。  
他现在不怕回国无聊了，即使真的要帮老爹打理公司的事，唱歌也能当个副业消遣娱乐。

王源历来是利落干练的行动派，做好了决定就不会拖泥带水。  
回国前，他和最后一任男友在看完一场电影后分了手。  
那是个五月初的雨夜，霓虹倒映在波士顿湿润的街面，金发碧眼的日耳曼人连哭都美得无与伦比，每一滴眼泪像浸透了那些宝石般的光点，耀眼珍稀。  
整理好情绪后，男友握着王源的手不舍得松开，眼角带着丝哀愁。  
王源替他整理着因为埋头而瘪下去的衣领，黑漆漆的眼珠子滴溜溜地转，分外灵动。  
他无辜地说：“对不起，honey，我热爱的事业在中国，而我的父母都是传统的人以后肯定是会让我结婚生子的，你也有你的家族要照顾。我们不会有未来，所以长痛不如短痛，早点分开对彼此都好。”  
鬼话连篇却说得情深意重。  
男友重重地拥抱了他一下，衷心地祝愿说：“虽然舍不得，但我更希望你快乐。我们还是朋友。”  
王源最后行了个贴面礼：“你也一切顺利。”

无端被老爹从“Monsieur”叫走，王源很是不情愿。就像是小孩子好不容易在商场遇见心仪的玩物，却被大人强行拉走。  
王源开着刚买的保时捷，单手握着方向盘，车厢里的音箱放着自己新出的歌。烦躁地重踩一脚油门，掠过酒吧灯火辉煌的大门。  
看到门口聚集着一大群光鲜亮丽的同类，如在一缸夜色里游动的热带鱼。身处其中不再是异类的感觉，让他忍不住动了来第二次的念头。

包厢里坐了不少人，王源懒懒地倚在正中央的台球桌边，转着球杆，等待对面郝嘉铭的回合。  
他好久没碰桌球，有些手痒，但是现下众目睽睽，实在不自在。  
他刚才起势用杆尖瞄准母球时，趴在桌沿，得踮起脚，提高腰臀。单纯的动作单纯得撩人，毫无防备的青年像只被群狼环伺的兔子。背后的视线愈发灼热，这种熟悉的狩猎感让他如芒在背。  
食色性也。都来Gay吧了，就要有点觉悟，何况是他这种优质款。  
他心一横，干脆转身大方回视了那群人。熟练地运用着他那张清纯的脸，配上惶惑的神情。  
“是我背后有什么脏东西吗？”  
那群人果然不好意思地点头哈腰，摆了摆手。  
丑陋的退缩与猥琐的讨好，王源心里鄙夷，面上却不显。他知道能坐在这里的都是郝嘉铭的朋友，自然得给彼此些面子。  
郝嘉铭的朋友们打量王源，也不全然是同性相吸。只是听郝嘉铭介绍王源是这首正在放的歌，《这里》的演唱者，有些讶异罢了。  
他们知道王源是高知海归，家境优越，所以才好奇这样既不愁工作，又不缺钱花的阔少怎么会去签公司当歌手。而且听了几首，技术是有的，可见也不完全是玩票性质。  
多重身份的叠加，让人想一探究竟。

王源台球打累了，就坐在沙发上休息玩手机。  
一会儿的工夫，就发生了一件不愉快的小插曲。  
进来送酒的白净服务生被包厢里一个留着飞机头的猛男扯住了手臂不让走：“长得还不错，跟老子走吧。”  
郝嘉铭凑近王源耳朵小声说，这人叫阿翔，其实和他也不算深交，只是父辈生意上有往来。一个肚子里半点干货都没有的败家子，到我们面前就喜欢装文化人。  
接着便幸灾乐祸说，这下出洋相了。他酒品极差，喝高了就乱发情，你得躲着点。  
阿翔确实酒品差，越闹越过分，服务生被他攥着衣服都快吓哭了。  
王源下意识皱了皱眉。但他从来不算道德底线高的人，见郝嘉铭都没什么意见，更懒得管闲事。  
“先生，我不是那个。我只是在这打工，您放过我吧。”服务生搡着飞机头的肩膀，被铺天盖地的酒气熏得想吐。  
阿翔见这穷酸的打工仔还敢当众拂他面子，上手就掐着人脖子想给人摁在地上。  
“阿翔，好好说话，别动手啊。”他背后有个瘦得像只猴儿的男人按住了他肩膀，“你不让他走，可不是赖着他，是有理由的。我看他把你的iPhoneX偷走了。”  
这明显是话里有话，阿翔清醒了一点，动作一滞，回身看了眼瘦猴，瘦猴目光闪烁。  
“他偷我手机了？”阿翔顺着台阶就下了。  
瘦猴点头：“嗯。”  
瘫在地上，刚能顺畅呼吸的服务生仰头看着瘦猴，脸红脖子粗争辩：“你血口喷人！”  
瘦猴“嘿”地一笑：“我骗啥人？”说着便往服务生围裙的口袋里摸，掏出一只黑色手机，“证据确凿。”  
服务生难以置信瞪大了眼，僵硬地低头看了看腰间的围裙，又抬头看了眼瘦猴手上。反复了好几次。  
“你、你、我没......”  
他也无法解释出手机怎么会在自己口袋里，可他绝对没有做这么无耻的事。  
王源从头至尾都在冷眼旁观瘦猴自导自演将手机偷塞进服务生口袋栽赃陷害的全过程。  
服务生眼睛通红，手撑在地板上，无助地环视了一圈包厢里的人。他发现了年轻的老板在这，可老板只是低头刷手机。于是视线只在他身上停留了两秒，就注意到了他身边那个穿着牛仔服的青年。  
王源很眼生，服务生从没见过，可两相对视下，他就像是被吸进了某种神秘的漩涡。  
在本该慌张又急迫的时刻，王源这双凉悠悠的眸子却无由地让他平静，连带着一分一秒都慢了下来。  
国人的眼睛大多黑白分明。可这双眼睛如此特别的缘由，在于眼仁的部分大得过分，像轮黑月亮。  
青年干净面善，充满少年气的打扮也格外显嫩。服务生猜王源是还在上高中的年纪，蓦地鼓起了万般勇气。  
这个年纪的人心还没有变坏，而且这个视角应该能很好地窥视到酒桌全貌。  
他看着王源，问：“先生，请问，您可不可以帮我作证，我并没有偷那位先生的手机。”  
王源收紧下颌，抿了抿嘴。眼珠先往左下飘了飘，见郝嘉铭还是没反应，看来是不想引火烧身。  
于是飞快扬起眼珠瞟了服务生一眼，摇摇头，无辜道：“不好意思，我刚刚走神了没看到。”  
郝嘉铭这下才像长出耳朵，直起身看了他一眼。  
王源连一丝心虚都没有，镇定自如。  
服务生眼睛里那束名为希望火苗蹙而熄灭了。燃烧过后，只有灰茫茫的余烬铺满。他软着身子，垂头看着地板，无所谓周遭喋喋不休的是羞辱还是责备。他只是觉得辛苦。  
郝嘉铭对王源偷偷笔划了个大拇指，诡诡一笑：“您是真渣，在下佩服。”  
王源无动于衷，只是淡淡道：“彼此彼此，你又不是不知道这两人的手段。不也为了父辈交情不撕破脸吗。”  
郝嘉铭拿起茶几上的杯子喝了口酒，小声说：“唉，我也要恰饭的嘛。这小丁是个愣头青，怎就被李翔这畜生看上了。不过他涉世未深看人还太浅，大概看你唇红齿白长得乖，就以为你是正义老实的少先队员呢。”  
见王源冷着张脸，就伸手拧了拧他软乎乎的颊肉：“其实我认识的人里面，最狡猾的就是你吧。”  
王源挑眉躲了躲，右手的食指和中指在空气里无意识地摩擦了一下。  
郝嘉铭注意到这个细节：“烟瘾犯了？”  
王源正好想出去透口气：“嗯，我去外面抽根烟。”

好不容易从“Monsieur”里三层外三层的人潮中挤了出来，室外新鲜的空气稀释了他心口隐隐的积郁。  
移步到与正门隔了有十几米的一处窄峭的高墙，远离了那些灯火与喧嚣，狂欢后的冷清，让人迷惘。  
浓稠夜色无边无际，繁星当空遥遥明亮。角落里人影憧憧，再走近一看，果然站着一排吞云吐雾的人。  
这里就是“Monsieur”有名的贤者墙。  
顾名思义。用来打发贤者时间的。  
在吧里性致上头，擦枪走火是常有的事。两个人随便找个厕所隔间打上一炮。提上裤子以后没着没落，脑袋发空，就来这里抽根烟清醒一下。  
只有一个人与众不同。  
这类电影般的初遇，万物失色，只有眼前人是唯一的那卷彩色胶片。

王俊凯双手插着裤兜，站在离那些烟雾很远的地方，闲散地靠在海军色的墙体上。  
他个子很高，斜倚的姿势，头也将近挨到墙顶。墙头挂着装饰用的小彩灯，光主要照到的位置，一双颀长笔挺的腿尤为瞩目。面部五官在阴影里晦暗不明，时而隐现清肃的眉骨，高挺的鼻峰，方正的下巴，还有那轻动着的薄唇。  
王源又走近了几分，听见男人在嚼口香糖。  
或许是站了过久，王俊凯换了下受力的腿，这个动作莫名苏到了家，将王源的视线吸引到了他的鞋上。  
一双深棕色的僧侣鞋，鞋面干净滑亮。王源富家子弟，自然认得出这牌子。  
英国匠人纯手工定制，采用上等羊皮，穿起来又软又轻，所以价格可想而知。  
目光从对方的皮鞋逐渐往上移，熨烫齐整的黑色西装裤，垂感性强的布料一丝褶皱折痕也无；同色系的西装大衣，男人精实挺阔的肩背将其撑展，扣子只扣了中间一个，衣摆随意地向两旁散开，露出了裤子中间鼓鼓囊囊的部位。王源咬着牙，小心地扫了一眼，又觉得这种视奸太过露骨，心脏砰砰直跳。  
不过他还从来没见过一个人泡吧还穿得这么正式，生怕别人不知道他刚下班，真是热衷于凹精英人设。  
王俊凯似乎发现了他的逾越，抬眼看了过来，神情从刚才的不羁上升到了一种将人赶出领地的凶狠。  
带着来捉流氓的凛凛威风，向着青年逼近，诡谲而危险。  
光源下的脸是出众的英俊：轮廓坚毅深刻，配上一双狭长的桃花眼，丝毫不女气，冷淡沉静的样子又美又邪。

王源咽了咽口水，自觉站到王俊凯面前。这人比他高了快一个头，他被俯视时总有锋利的侵略感掠过发顶。  
还没缓过神，酷哥身上烟草与Amouage男香兼半的荷尔蒙味道就又将他砸得晕乎乎的。  
王俊凯问：“有事？”  
王源在回忆里疯狂查阅，平时自己浪起来，那些“1”都是怎么追着自己搭讪的。  
想了好几秒，结果答非所问：“其他人都在抽烟，你为什么嚼口香糖啊？”  
王俊凯愣了一下，瞳色渐暗。紧接着，他绕开了王源，走到一个垃圾桶旁，“噗”地将口香糖吐了进去。  
然后返身回来，当着王源的面，摸了摸沾到嘴角的津液，露出一抹笑。这笑深藏着阴郁与魅惑。  
他说：“刚给人咬过，嘴里都是味儿。嚼个口香糖好些。”  
他又在手里扬了扬口香糖的包装纸：“薄荷柠檬的，挺香。”  
王源不是情场小白，听得懂。  
给人咬过。就是给人口交。  
可是青年扮演天真的瘾已经深入骨髓，此刻低眉顺眼，脸红过热的局促，让王俊凯觉得好玩。  
他嗤笑了一下，过了几秒一改话锋：“嗬，逗你的。你信了？”  
王源下意识地摇着头。大抵不甘示弱。  
王俊凯露出嘲讽的表情：“你觉得我像那种需要伺候人的吗。”  
这人大概是不知道自己说了句多自恋的话。可这理所当然的样子也让人没法反驳。  
晚上没风，空气是有点燥。一滴汗顺着王俊凯剃青的鬓角往下流，流进了峭薄剔透的锁骨。男人顺手将额前湿成微卷的刘海胡乱往后一疏。  
好B啊，好帅啊……王源有些眩晕。  
王俊凯俯身凑近，在他耳边轻柔地说，“我不给别人吹，都是被别人吹。”  
呼吸喷洒在王源的颧骨：“吹箫你懂么。”  
王源“诶”了声，分不清男人又哪句话真，哪句话假。只被他身上汹涌的麝香引诱，痴痴地抬起头。  
王俊凯目光游弋到青年红彤彤的耳廓，用词更粗俗了：“就是含鸡巴。”  
“你含过吗？”男人的问题大胆直接。  
私密又下流的话题让暧昧的因子在空气里漂浮。  
这位段位也不低。  
虽然是自己突兀的招惹作为开场，可对方也毫不逊色地很快进入了角色，你来我往地调情。  
那还要搞吗？  
回过神来，王源没有接话，想起了自己来这里的目的。右手从裤子口袋里掏出一包女士烟，这种烤烟的滤嘴很细，对嗓子的杀伤力比普通烟小多了。  
青年纤长的手指骨节优美，很适合夹着浅绿色的烟身，也很适合用来夹别的东西。  
王俊凯知道这根烟即将点燃他脑袋里的黄色废料。  
王源摸索在身上像摸虱子一样摸半天，发现缺了件东西。表情有些尴尬，别扭地转身问王俊凯。  
“你有打火机吗？借个火。”  
王俊凯眯着眼有些犹疑，似是在思考，这是不是王源发起的新一轮撩拨。  
“真忘了带。”王源恳切地强调。  
王俊凯静默，翻开西装内侧袋，掏出个小巧的银色打火机，“啪”地在手上把玩了一会儿，才递给他。  
“都不帮我点火嘛。”王源撅着红润的嘴，嗫嚅道。他又拿惯用的撒娇术对付王俊凯。  
这招在情场上无往而不利。  
王俊凯长久睨着他，充满兴味的神采让他臊得发慌。  
王源就一直等，等到头皮发麻，等到自己都受不了这种凝固的留白，开始反省自己是不是太自来熟，男人才抬脚向他凑近。  
王源条件反射地向后退了一步，王俊凯却将他重重地扯近自己，两人险些吻上。  
男人一只手自然地撬开青年的贝齿将烟嘴塞进去，一只手打开火机，帮他点了烟。  
王源好不容易平复心跳。深吸一口，将绵润的薄荷香气吞入肺部，再缓缓吐出个白色烟圈。橘红色的亮光在指间明明暗暗，朦胧的烟雾弥漫开来，男人的影子就一点点被包了进去。  
王源扇赶着这白乎乎的一团，五指顽皮地在空气里虚抓着，企图重新抓出王俊凯高大的边幅，像跟亲密的熟人玩躲猫猫似的，尽管他们才相识了一刻钟。  
王俊凯也没有走开，就这样看着他犯傻，带笑的眉眼模糊。王源自顾自权当是纵容，有些心满意足。  
他玩得不亦乐乎，抬头见良辰美景，两人各怀鬼胎，按圈里规矩，这通常是约炮前兆。  
忽地插入了一道陌生男音。

“老公。”  
一个身穿范思哲新季，脸上化了淡妆的娇小男人，从街对面冲过来，姿态一瘸一拐。  
王源还在想这是哪来的骚零，转眼就见这人紧紧拽住了王俊凯的衣袖。  
“老公，你怎么来这个地方了？”骚零紧张兮兮地四处张望，看到“Monsieur”的招牌眼圈就红了。  
抱着王俊凯的胳膊转了一圈，才看到了被男人藏在身后的王源。  
“老公，他是谁啊？”  
好久没见过如此强劲的竞争对手了，骚零嗅到了危机，满身敌意化作一柄无形的剑，恨不得戳死王源。  
王俊凯虚搂着骚零的肩，和怀里的人同仇敌忾，眼神玩味：“他啊。刚认识的朋友。”  
王源被这色气满满的盯视弄得下腹发紧，刚抽上来的一口烟呛得他人仰马翻。  
什么情况？这人有男朋友还来泡吧？  
刚才正主不在，狗胆包天，撩汉玩暧昧，说鸡又说吧的。结果正主一来，真怂成狗，立即站到对面和他泾渭分明了？这会儿道貌岸然不害臊吗？  
靠，这也太渣了吧。  
王源在心里说了一万句“大哥你什么意思哦”。  
朋友？您大可不必这么勉强。害，咱俩才认识多久啊，我不配。  
吐槽归吐槽，可惜是真可惜。鬼迷心窍地，王源又黏乎乎去偷看渣男的好皮囊。都说天菜可遇不可求，还以为彼此间能有点儿成年人的小故事呢。  
艳遇终止，还被狗男男秀了一波恩爱，一时间五味杂陈，搞得王源连烟都没兴趣抽了。不过要能前排观看情侣撕逼、花心攻的火葬场，也还值今天的门票。  
他想入非非，将剩下的半截烟捏在手里，专心看这两人表演。并未警觉到，怀里抱着一个人的王俊凯，此时还肆无忌惮窥视着另一个他。  
骚零却很敏感，有些吃醋。  
“老公，我睡到下午才醒的，一醒来就好想你。”  
他紧环着男人的劲腰，耳朵往他左胸上贴，像是想要听到他的真心话：“你有没有想我啊。”  
“下午才醒？”王俊凯好整以暇地觑了他一眼，敷衍了一句，“你也太不中用了。”  
这话并不好听。连身为局外人的王源，都察觉出了男人的怠慢与轻贱。  
骚零却像是习惯了，乖巧地往王俊凯身上蹭：“老公，疼，给我疼晕了你也不等等我，爽完就自己走了。”  
王俊凯咧嘴笑，露出森森的虎牙：“还疼呢。”隔着裤子，他恶意地在骚零的屁股上一拍：“屁眼都被别人肏松了，哪来的疼？”  
骚零握住王俊凯温热的大掌，摩挲着男人手背上性感的青筋，讨好道：“那是老公太大了。老公太猛了。老公肏我爽不爽？”  
王俊凯动作剧烈地收回了手，眼睛里的不耐一闪而过，语气阴沉：“演戏还演上瘾了。我脱过你裤子了吗，就说我肏你？”  
“老公对不起，是、是我想让老公肏！”骚零穷途末路，想去吻男人带着汗味的脖颈，“老公为什么都不碰我，老公碰碰我。”  
王俊凯漫不经心揪起撮骚零的头发：“这不是在碰吗。”  
骚零被揪得有点痛，不敢乱动：“我说的不是这种碰。”  
王源站一边翻着白眼，真快气飞了。  
怎么这么卑微啊？  
说好的火葬场呢？受害者一门心思给加害者当舔狗是什么糟心的鬼剧情啊？  
王俊凯这时候却刚好转过头，对上了他愠怒的视线，倏尔笑了。  
这种笑跟刚才的笑不及眼底很不一样，是纯粹的，没有任何阴霾的笑，明媚如晨曦。而这太阳深处的烫，起先灼到了王源的羽睫，继而蔓延全身，将他内部燃烧出一个巨大空洞。  
这不加掩饰的得意是什么意思？有个工具人男友，咱老百姓真啊真高兴？  
王源总觉得王俊凯的神情有哪处古怪。  
接着王源便见王俊凯放下了搂着骚零的手臂，对着骚零泛着泪光的眼睛，动起涔冷的唇片。男人声音低沉而好听，还有点少年人的沙哑磁性，偏偏吐字清晰。  
“喜欢自己加戏？可我不想陪你演了。早上我说的话听不懂吗？我们的关系今天到期，协议即刻作废。所以不要自作聪明再玩什么角色扮演的游戏了。我对看着你被别人搞已经硬不起来了，被你含也觉得恶心。所以乖乖地收拾你的东西滚出我的公寓。你要是听话，咱还能好聚好散，要是继续纠缠不清......”  
他边残忍地说，边扼住了骚零的脸，指尖的力道随着威胁的意味层层加重：“我可以帮你爸翻案，自然也可以重新送他进去。最初你不就是为了找我帮你那酒驾撞死人的继父辩护来我这儿送屁股的吗？”  
骚零的脸因他手指的收紧而凹陷变形。眼泪淌过滑稽怪异的面骨，止不住地滴答往下掉：“可是我爱你啊……我是真心的......虽然一开始是利益交换，我也完全不能理解你特殊的性癖。可除此之外你为什么偏要那么温柔，对我那么好，让我无法自拔......”  
王俊凯适时打断了他，温柔地摸着骚零脸上被他掐过的地方，带着困惑：“你怎么能觉得我好呢？我不过是个就喜欢看情人和别人做爱的变态罢了，顺便再对着录像带打打飞机。这样也值得你爱吗？你该不是有斯德哥尔摩综合症吧？还是说，你口中的爱其实源于你无法再从我给你的富足生活里抽身？就像吃惯了好东西的狗没办法再每天饿肚子。”  
说到最后，男人竟有些悲悯：“可很遗憾，我就这么花心，对每一任玩具的新鲜期只有这么长。”  
王源此时被震惊钉在了原地。像被一盆冰水从头淋到脚，浇了个透凉。  
原来是这样。  
原来是这样。  
令人毛骨悚然的真相令他在六月末燕城的夏夜里，战栗不已。  
眼前这位人模人样的衣冠禽兽，不是伪君子，是真疯逼。  
不是单纯渣，是个有奇葩性癖的神经病。

能和神经病和谐相处的，显然都不是一般人。  
都特么是戏精。  
骚零这位从头到尾被人耍弄还给人洗白的炮灰却比王源这个观众更早地接受了这幕荒唐大戏。  
他冲王俊凯微笑，抱着沾了泪的胳膊，怯弱地问了句：“那你今晚......你是要找别人了吗？”  
王俊凯夸赞道：“你真聪明。”  
神经病扭头向王源看过来，带着某种淳朴的丰收的喜悦。王源当即汗毛直竖，心头大骇。  
像给王源借火那样自然地，王俊凯飞快从青年指间抽走了那截未抽完的香烟，在其他两个人诧异的目光里，自在地送入自己嘴里。  
烟嘴还保持着王源曾留下的温暖湿润，王俊凯眯了眯眼，着迷地深吸了一口，香辣的薄荷气味席卷了喉咙与鼻腔，烘热了心肺。  
他、他、他，抽过的烟，现在在、在，别人嘴里！  
王源心里有只烧水壶开了。  
“您不是说，他是朋友吗。”骚零觉得王俊凯这个举措实在过于崩人设，“王先生，您不是说过您有洁癖吗。”  
骚零猝然改了称呼，或许是朝夕相处两个月还不如萍水相逢一瞬间的差别待遇让他实在无法再坚持下去。迟来的放弃以后他卸下重担，迎来了久违的轻松。  
思路也格外清醒了。  
“王先生您说您讨厌别人的唾液，所以也从来没有吻过我。那么，和一个刚认识的“朋友”间接接吻也可以的吗？”  
王俊凯低头酥笑，温柔月色下有种奇异的效果，竟让人觉得这个人连轻佻都是深情的。  
“间接亲嘴又不是真亲嘴。我想亲他嘴还怕他不愿意呢。”

骚零直到现在才侧过身，正视身旁这个漂亮得实在是让人自惭形秽的情敌。  
王源呆站在原地，听了王俊凯这句话，嘴因为惊愕而张大，一道口水挂在嘴边，看起来很傻气。  
王俊凯走上去用袖子替他擦掉，还揉了一把青年柔软的额发，又问了一遍：“真亲嘴，你愿不愿意啊？”  
王源乖巧仰头，嘴角顺势在王俊凯袖子上蹭了蹭，柔滑的绸缎面料上是清新的松香，而男人本身的欲重，两极刺激揉杂在一起，具象了供求关系。一方化身高高在上、端着一盆生肉的主人，而一方像头淌着口水，暨待对方摇铃铛就扑上去的狮子。  
王源故作不经意地舔到了王俊凯的手心，对方也并非完全沉得住气。王俊凯身体抖了抖，胸腹随之贲张，喉结滚了又滚。不知是不是洁癖发作，有意要避开。  
王源见好就收，抓着他手腕，抚摩着他那块精致的绿水鬼表：“王先生，想亲嘴，不妨先脱个衣服给我看好不好。”  
虽然是抄袭人家的口吻，可谁让王源嗓音条件好，这句“王先生”叫出来，就是更软更媚。  
王俊凯咳了声，仔细看耳朵还有点红。他解开白衬衫最上面一颗扣子，额头青筋突出。手有些不知道往哪里放，便虚叉着胯骨，反问：“你说什么？”  
王源眼波流转，无辜地回：“王先生这么凶做什么。找你约个炮而已，又不是什么黄花大闺女，你害怕了？”  
王俊凯听罢，大力地抓住他手就往停车场走：“走就走啊，我怕个屁，反正我只做1。”  
王源臭不要脸地答应：“好啊，那我在你下面。”  
两人气势汹汹而去，徒留骚零在风中凌乱。  
绿茶配烈酒。  
他不知道该担心谁了。

王源想都没想过有一天，自己也变成了那种见色起意就和陌生人约炮的骚浪贱。  
直到他开着车，车窗外的繁华街道流光溯溯，副驾驶上坐着一个赏心悦目的变态。  
王源紧握方向盘，一面注意路况，一面还要分出神来提防王俊凯会做出什么符合疯逼身份的事。  
结果男人只是用手支着下巴看窗外，头都不回。王源有些不安和失望。难道自己魅力这么差？  
不应该啊，想当初只要他看上的男人，稍微付出点小心思，对方还不是手到擒来。从没遇见这种冷处理，就像一拳打在棉花上。  
感觉很丢脸。  
神思倦怠，路过几个红灯王源刹车踩得急了点，男人身子惯性往前耸动，还特别大爷地啧了声：“好好开车。”  
王源心一硬，也不理他了。  
没过十分钟就到达了目的地。  
王源将初夜选在自家的五星级酒店，也是有小心机的。虽然攻受间的体型差之于欲望像是吗啡，来一剂让他镇静欣快；但单独与比自己高壮许多的同性相处，他这人不算胆小，也会犯怵。  
何况，对方还不是什么善茬。  
他走在金碧辉煌的大厅，听着鞋底踏在大理石地面的声响，看着墙上各个地区的时钟，周围全是制服笔挺的保安，会有种进入自己主场的踏实感觉。  
尤其当他走到前台开了间总统套房，漂亮的接待小姐递来房卡还尊敬地喊了声“少爷”，让他那种君临天下的中二感到达了巅峰。  
王源得意忘形冲身边人露出挑衅的八颗牙齿笑：看吧，这里都是我的人，你可别想对我做违法乱纪的事。  
王俊凯始终波澜不惊，车子一开离“Monsieur”，他就重新戴上了社会身份的面具，恢复了律师的清冷。立在他身边，像一尊大神。  
前台人员八卦的视线在他们两个人之间来回穿梭。  
王源毫不气馁，转而打点起他们。他用手指在嘴上比了个“嘘”，说：“他是我男朋友。”  
王源当然不敢说炮友，否则被老爹知道了还不得直接坐着私人飞机过来揍得他生活不能自理。  
“我们来这里过夜的事儿你们可得对我爸保密。你们忍心让他老人家在南半球度假都度不安稳吗。”  
不过做接待的大多都是年轻人，接受度很高，看破不说破地对自家少爷比了OK：大家都懂，放心吧。  
真上道，王小少爷一高兴觉得可以加工资。

等进了电梯，只有两个人的时候，王大律师才肯开金口：“看不出来，你还是家里有矿的呢。”  
王源正低着头玩自己手指，心碎怎么又长倒剪皮了，听了这话，猛地直起脖子。  
他看着镜子里王俊凯那张艳丽脸蛋，以及男人脸上玩世不恭的态度。  
王源觉得被人看低了，于是切了一声：“我也看不出来，你这种道德败坏的人还从事法律工作，这不是祸害我国司法吗？”  
王俊凯嗬笑，悠悠盯着层数变动的数字，揶揄道：“偷听人墙角可不是好习惯。”  
王源委屈巴巴扯他衣角：“又不是我要听的。哪有你这种吃着碗里还看着锅里的啊，好好跟人聊到一半就把人晾一边，又去和别人逢场作戏了。”  
他滔滔不绝数落道：“而且你这小情人还特别不守规矩，也不安分，全程将我当空气呢。”  
王俊凯挺喜欢他这装出来的醋兮兮的样子，对男人都是受用的。于是大手把人一捞搂怀里，摸着他颈后一颗痣，在他嘴角亲了下。  
“嫌他坏你好事了？”  
王源闻到王俊凯嘴里的烟味，才觉两人太近了，兀自害羞，有点别扭地哼了下。  
王俊凯倒不介意，摸了摸青年的鼻头肉，说：“什么小情人，我没承认呢，顶多一小婊子而已。怪我晾着你了，那等下你看看我不晾着你，你好受不。”

进了房间，王俊凯就先进去洗澡了。  
王源爽快地将自己脱了个精光，本来心情还挺放松，想着要不要先给自己做个扩张，翻出床头柜里摆着的一堆英文的情趣用品。结果，虽然认得上面的名字也看得懂说明书，实际操作起来对刚上路的新手并不友好。  
手指绕到后面在穴口胡乱戳弄了几番，不得章法还疼，于是窘迫地躲进了被子里。  
王俊凯披着浴巾出来，光脚踩在羊毛地毯上。一边拿着毛巾擦着湿发，一边向套房几米宽的大床走，就看见王源把自己裹成个粽子坐在中央，只露出两只亮晶晶的大眼睛，对着他一眨一眨。  
“你干嘛呢？”王俊凯不由地觉得好笑。  
“你、你洗完了。”王源吞了吞口水，没话找话。  
王俊凯有些狐疑：“你要洗？”  
王源摇头：“我、我就是在等你，帮我弄一下。”他指了指茶几上的狼藉。  
王俊凯绕过头看到了那堆横七竖八的瓶瓶罐罐。有避孕套，rush，润滑液，精油，按摩棒等等。  
王俊凯无语了好一阵，才问：“你之前没被弄过？”  
王源脸上一阵火辣辣，手指抓了抓身下的床单，这回不知道该说实话还是假话，才更有面子。  
但王俊凯不依不饶，他便不情不愿地坦诚：“没有，我和你，是我第一次。”  
说完这句话，他不太敢看王俊凯，怕王俊凯露出什么笑话的神色。  
谁知王俊凯却摸了把下巴：“不应该啊，长这么帅。”  
狗嘴能吐出象牙。王源在这一瞬间感应到了王俊凯情绪里微小的愉悦，可抬起头看到男人面无表情的脸，这种猜测又像是错觉。  
王俊凯也是雷厉风行的性子，没再和他废话，粗暴地扯开隔在两个人之间的被褥，像在拆一件久候多时的礼物。  
王源手长脚长，骨肉匀停的年轻肉体，毫无保留地平摊在他眼前。肌肤细嫩雪白，无一处疤痕斑点，就如一件完美的瓷器。  
就是有点太瘦了，真怕一不小心给碰碎了。  
王俊凯先用长着茧的拇指磨了磨他胸口两粒艳红的乳头，王源敏感得仰起头，蚊子一样哼哼。  
王俊凯舔了舔虎牙尖，像一头欲咬断猎物脖颈的猛兽，在他小巧的喉结上啃吻，单手在自己胯下撸了撸。  
王源还来不及说什么，王俊凯抬起他两条细腿往后一推，那道诱人的股沟和娇嫩的小穴就暴露在空气里，一览无遗。这当然引起了王源羞耻的挣扎。  
王俊凯被勾起了欲火，眼睛里的邪气更重，一只手制住了他扑腾的胳膊，另一只手“啪”地打在他腰上：“自己抬起来。”  
王源这时没了退路，只能乖乖听话。刚抬起腰，王俊凯却得寸进尺，握着他莹润的脚踝在他脚背上亲了一下，就揪起他脱了力的手：“来，双手抱住腿。”  
王源全身泛红，眼角有了些湿润：“这样不好，感觉好贱。”  
王俊凯笑：“我就喜欢淫荡点儿的。”  
尤其是你这种既可以淫荡也可以清纯的。  
“快点儿，还想不想哥哥给你舒服了。”  
王源气闷，呜呜地照做，像个敢怒不敢言的小媳妇。  
王俊凯挤出了一坨润滑在手心，色情地捏捏王源臀上的肉，又用指尖在王源穴口轻轻搓着。接着中指蘸上粘液，艰难地捅了进去，又小心地往里面开拓。  
王源娇气得很，期间跟发了情的猫一样，每当加进去一根手指，按压到甬道里哪一点，胀了或是痛了，他就没命地哼唧。  
渐渐地，几根手指并行进出，带出了黏腻的水声，王源胯下那根粉色的性器也颤颤巍巍抬了头。小少爷自然受不了这抓心挠肝一样的空虚，嗓子干痒，手直接握上去自己撸了起来。  
王俊凯知道他渐入佳境，也不准备再忍耐。做之前，他笑着问了句：“要用rush吗。”  
王源迷迷糊糊半睁着眼，勾住上方男人的脖子，找准他的嘴巴亲了下，又嗅了嗅他身上沐浴露的香味。  
咂巴着嘴道：“不都说好老攻身上的气味比rush更能让受高潮吗。”  
王俊凯掐着他下颌，继续这个吻。他让王源张嘴，自己将舌头就伸了进去，往深处勾缠王源口腔里的软肉，津液交渡、攻城略地，亲得王源找不着北。  
他歪着头欣赏王源那洇红的鼻尖，一语双关道：“嘴这么甜呢。”  
他叹了口气，然后将身下软成水的青年翻了个身，王源正洋洋自得地说了句“礼尚往来嘛”，身后就传来窸窸窣窣的声音，有解浴袍的，有脱裤子的。  
还有“呲啦”撕开包装袋的。王俊凯往自己的阴茎上套着避孕套。  
男人的动作比王源神经传导的速度更快，还来不及做好准备甚至还没产生任何紧张的情绪，王俊凯就抓着他高高翘起的屁股，对准那穴口，猛一挺腰。  
“啊——”  
房间里传来王源撕心裂肺的嚎叫，后穴剧烈的疼痛引得前面很快软了下去。  
甬道自发地紧缩，王俊凯被他夹得不能动，抱着王源的小腹，贴着他缓了缓，手指在那撑裂冒血的褶皱边缘温柔地安抚。  
等王源稍稍能适应屁股里被根巨物充满的饱胀感，王俊凯才试着往外拔，不知擦到了哪处，就像是火柴盒上的擦皮，一下子就让王源肾部着火，萎靡的阴茎又慢慢恢复了些活力。  
王俊凯起先收敛着力道，很有耐心地小幅度抽插着，手指不间断地在王源的腰腹，乳头流连。王源得了趣，欲求不满地嚣张起来，嗓子眼儿里咕哝着“快一点”。  
王俊凯笑骂了句不识好歹，便不再怜惜地大开大合，狂莽地肏弄鞭挞。  
被男人狠狠地撞弄了好一会儿，快感像炸烟花一样从尾椎骨噼里啪啦往心上跳。王源大脑完全转不动，被那根想象中的男人的鸡巴堵塞。他张着嘴角，津液止不住地往外流，头被压在枕头里，手抓着被汗打湿的枕巾，全身淫靡地抽搐。  
作为男人，他很熟悉这种要射精的前兆。  
王源还来不及考虑这么快被插射是不是太废物了，下一秒伏在自己背上的人却发出粗粝的闷哼。  
那根在他穴道里的阴茎先是勃跳了一会儿，随后一阵绵长的抖动。  
然后......  
What？  
这是射了？  
王源将头埋在手臂里不敢说话，怕说什么都会伤害王俊凯的男性自尊。  
隔着皮肉，男人胸腔里猛烈的心跳趋于平常，在半空微喘着气。  
而青年瘦削的背上落下几滴灼热的粘液。  
王源撑着身子翻过去，就看见王俊凯扯下了他阴茎上的套子，而那股烫液就是从里面渗出来的精液。  
王源很容易被对方身体里流出的那股浓重的腥膻味迷住了，这是他的性癖。他舔了舔嘴唇，目不转睛地盯着对方裸露的身躯看。  
虽然已经通过男人穿正装的样子估计到他身材很好，但是没成想这么好。  
常年健身锻炼出的一层精壮的肌理，恰到好处分布全身，宽肩窄腰长腿，健康深邃的肤色。当然最不容忽视的还是胯间那一大团肉，射过一轮后稍偃旗息鼓，却仍尺寸可观。狰狞邪恶，看得王源浑身瘙痒。  
他本来以为提前缴枪的王俊凯会难以面对他，谁知还大剌剌地站那儿遛鸟，脸上除了做爱后性感的余韵，半点儿没不好意思。  
他就听见男人淡淡说了句：“我没病。”  
“对，对，对，你当然没病，这有什么的啊……”王源连声附和，以为男人说这句话是正在自我怀疑阶段。  
云雨之欢一场，怎么也要安慰一下大受打击的床伴，毕竟是个男人都接受不了早泄。  
男人却冷笑，笑弯了腰。  
王源还丈二和尚摸不着头脑：早泄害人啊，这是被打击得真成精神病了？  
结果王俊凯下一句是：“你又是第一次，所以我不戴套了。”  
山雨欲来风满楼。  
王源竖起了敏锐的触角察觉到了危险，可没等逃跑，王俊凯凶狠地将他拉到身下，借着肠道里残留的润滑，又一次扶着蓄势的阴茎长驱直入。  
横冲直撞，翻来覆去，吃了这顿没下顿的架势。  
第二次开荤的男人显然技巧纯熟了，力气也很大，将青年死死地压在床上不得动弹。  
男人被那湿软的肠肉裹得神经亢奋，腰跟装了马达似地疯狂打桩。  
而青年任他为所欲为的驯服激发了他骨子里的暴戾因子，他扯过椅背上搭着的那条浴巾带子，挽了两圈箍住了王源纤细脆弱的脖子，仿佛是在拴一条母狗。  
王源被这种逼仄又有风险的性爱弄到崩溃，溺毙、缺氧、窒息的恐慌让他翻着白眼，涕泪横流。他隐约记得这种手段属于SM里一种。  
在受者极致的痛与爱里，王俊凯激动得眼睛发红，仁慈地松开禁锢，狂热地俯下身搂紧他，与他脸贴着脸。  
两个人都像刚从水里捞起来一样，浑身被体液浸透。  
王源已经被肏到神智不清，唯一仍在工作的器官就是被永恒冲撞占有的肠肉，不知餍足吮吸着男人那根硕大的肉棒。  
他分不清自己的前列腺高潮了几次，前端被射出的是精水还是尿液。  
只是在一片混沌里，他捉到了男人那嘶哑的笑意。  
“我小的时候，亲眼目睹父亲家暴母亲，她鼻青脸肿抓着我裤脚，我一滴眼泪都没掉；直到他们离婚，我也很漠然；和所有的亲人、朋友、同学、老师关系礼貌而疏离，让我很自在。”  
王俊凯的肉刃疾疾地往他更深处撞，像一架末日飞船，想要毁灭某颗打扰他黑暗的星星。  
“或者，在我更小的时候，我弄死了一只宠物猫却没有任何孩子该有的歉疚和慌乱，我就知道我有情感缺失的人格障碍。青春期专门去找性虐片里的暴力镜头，竟然还会有种超常的快感，并且会反复观看。后来我的家庭心理医生告诉我，我有反社会人格还性成瘾。你知道我为什么选择做律师吗？不是出于自我救赎的崇高精神，我只是想，要是哪一天我随心所欲，做出什么不可挽回的错事，就比如绑着我迷恋的人在床上，用这根屌把他做到死，我也能替自己辩护。他死了，我也不会可惜，我辩证的性质使我虔信：爱是瞬间的，性是永恒的。只不过我有重度洁癖，一直觉得人的唾液、汗液和精液很脏，不愿身体力行，就专门找些漂亮的小男孩给别人上，做给我看。”  
王源被王俊凯掐着腰射精，一股连续的热流涌入了他身体。他啜泣着喊：“疯子。”  
王俊凯吻着他侧脸：“可能吧……所以后悔么……后悔来招惹我......”  
这句低吟太温柔了，温柔到像情人的呢喃。  
王源陷入黑暗时，还在想。  
不后悔相遇，后悔刚才安慰他没病。  
他就是一条疯狗啊……

王源醒来的时候，身体干爽，睡袍齐整，应该是睡着后男人给他清理过。  
喉咙却烧得滚烫，四肢也酸软无力。他抬起沉重的眼皮，发现房间的窗帘拉开了大半。  
隐约有城市的霓虹飘了进来，更远处泄着青白天光。  
男人正裸着上身，闲坐在窗边，嘴唇上叼着根烟，吊儿郎当的模样。他不知呆看着窗外的什么，过了会儿才低头拢住火，点燃了唇上的烟。  
房间里还很黑，男人的手随性搭在窗台，指间一点橘红很是醒目。他的身躯浸在昏暗的光线里，肌块像隆起的山，覆盖着蜜黄色的阴影。  
至简的意象，人的轮廓溶解在周遭景状里竟异常和谐，隽美如一副敦煌壁画。  
王源靠在枕上，远看着，发现了心动。  
晨风骤起，从窗户里涌进，烟散在气流里向着室内飘过来，王源猝不及防被呛，抱着被子咳得上下颠顿，本来就灼痛的喉咙更像要裂开了。  
王俊凯这才发现他醒了。回头看见了他的难受，又看了看手上夹的烟，几分可惜，几分无奈。  
仰头眯着眼深吸了最后一口，才草草将那点时亮时弱的橘红色摁灭在烟灰缸里。  
男人应该也是才起不久，头发还很乱，几缕额发散落在眼皮上，这会儿没了大律师的刻板，多了少年的稚气。他挠着头，迈着一双长腿慵懒地走到床边，扶住王源的肩膀，替他轻拍着背。  
王源咳嗽止住了，手背盖着嘴角，擦擦口水。王俊凯这会儿坐得离他近，他才发现男人胡子没刮，眼白有血丝，野性而颓废。  
王源不由关心：“你什么时候睡的？”  
王俊凯想了想：“大概快四点吧。”  
王源吃惊：“现在几点？”  
王俊凯掏出手机，告诉他：“七点。”  
“那你这么早起，能撑得住么？”  
王俊凯笑，不正经道：“男人爽到了，不睡都行。”他将手往裤子里塞，摸了摸：“喏，晨勃了。”  
王源脸烫得离谱，小声“哦”了一声，说自己嗓子痛。  
早晨的男人都是危险的，此时的氛围令他坐立难安。  
王源不知道一般长夜过后，第二天都该跟炮友聊些什么，只好说：“我去刷个牙，洗个澡。”  
王俊凯没搭话，坐在床边，他弓着背时脊骨嶙峋，三角肌背阔肌延展流畅。男人随手拽掉了松垮的睡裤，动作太急，将里面内裤的边沿也带了下来，露出了紧实的半边屁股，和一点股沟。  
王源还没来得及流鼻血，男人就俐落地又将内裤拉了上去。他白皙的腰侧好像有枚蓝色的字母刺青，虽然看不清纹的什么，可那花体却遒劲飒气，很酷。  
王源心想：王律师还挺时尚。  
正想打趣这个刺青的事，王俊凯背对着他就开始套上昨晚的西装裤，接着站起身，捞来衣架上的白色衬衫穿好，低头一枚一枚系扣，将下摆塞进裤腰，拉上拉链，啪嗒扣好皮带。  
等王俊凯又去取他那条印花领带时，如果王源还看不出这人是要跑路，那他就是缺心眼了。  
他没工夫去欣赏王俊凯系领带的优雅，急忙支起身拉住王俊凯的胳膊。  
“你干嘛？这么着急走啊？”  
王俊凯顿了顿，回身挣开他：“嗯，你不知道律师通常都很忙吗？”  
说着，便找到衣柜里自己那件西装外套，从口袋里摸出一个名片盒，从里面抽出一张，很儿戏地就往王源空荡荡的浴袍里塞。  
王源怒不可遏地将那张卡片抓出来，拿眼前一瞧。  
哟，还是烫金的。  
黑底白字印着：  
XX律师事务所  
离婚律师 王俊凯  
Karry Wang  
Divorce Lawyer  
“天天毁人姻缘，怪不得心理变态呢！”他咬牙切齿，赌气地说。  
王俊凯勾唇一笑：“这是我耶鲁大毕业，在纽黑文实习的时候用的名片。现在我什么样的案子都能接，看心情，看报酬。”  
王源捏着这张卡片，几乎要将它揉成废纸，耷拉着脑袋，像斗败公鸡，眼前一片模糊。  
他不知道自己这波涛汹涌的情绪从何而来。  
也许是因为昨晚密不可分的痴缠，今晨孤单一人的被窝；或是因为遍痛的躯干，持续的低烧，不是说人一生病，伤感与软弱都会成倍递增；还因为他总是被捧在手心里的那个，这次却没有心疼，没有温存，只有一个拔屌无情的情人。  
是啊，两个人什么关系都没有，419过后的人大多出了门就形同陌路，可是他就是控制不住委屈。  
为什么不管说什么做什么，甚至是讽刺他，亏损他，都激不起眼前这个人一丝一毫的愤怒或沉默。  
怎么会有，比自己还要凉薄的人啊。  
王源总觉得，这一次，是自己输了。  
对方根本没有把他放在眼里。  
或者，王俊凯根本没有心。

正当被巨大的心灰意冷击溃时，王俊凯却突然开了口：“要不要加微信？”  
偌大寂静的房间里，一石激起千层浪。  
还是王源这个巨浪。他啊了一声。  
回过神来，王源虽然脸上一把鼻涕一把泪，手已经很没骨气地将枕头下的手机伸到人跟前了。  
还成功被自己的狗腿气乐了，边哭边笑。  
王俊凯似是被他的反复无常吓到了，迟疑了会儿，才扫了他的二维码，发送了好友请求。  
等对方接受了请求后，他的屏幕里就出现了一个以“supreme”奥利奥做头像的账号。  
名字是简简单单一个字：源。  
“源？”王俊凯念了出来，抬头问对面正用纸巾擤着鼻涕的青年，“你叫源？”  
“嗯，我叫王源。”青年被包在纸里的声音鼻音很重，粘粘糯糯，像个小孩子。  
王俊凯心一下子软了。  
他问：“你刚才哭什么？”  
王源皱着浓眉，扬着一张湿漉漉的小脸，红彤彤的鼻头还很圆，这个样子特别像蜡笔小新。  
“王俊凯，你不管我了。”  
其实王俊凯已经有了预感他会说这个理由，而且还有种尽在掌握的笃定。  
情根里有一道符正在挣破束缚。他用专业的头脑开始思考，一个人的洁癖会因什么当场痊愈，一个天生缺乏共情能力的人又会因什么开始害怕别人流泪，一个人又会在什么样的情况下开始怀疑自己前二十几年人生的信条：爱是瞬间的，性是永恒的。  
一切都不言而喻了。  
王俊凯转头看了眼窗外，此时天光大亮，整饬林立的建筑向着更广更远的世界铺陈，有不知名的鸟在天空盘旋来去，道路两边树影通透而翠绿。  
盛夏忽至。

门铃打断了王俊凯的下一句。  
王小少爷不修边幅的样子从来怕人看见，这会儿又将自己裹进了被子。  
王俊凯去开门，是前台的人送来的一套衣服。  
他关上门，将手里的袋子丢在床上，对王源说：“这是在你睡着的时候，我让前台的人给你准备的干净衣服。你是少爷，应该没法忍受两天穿同一套吧。”  
王源受宠若惊地将袋子打开来看，笑意盈盈地说：“你还有这么像人的时候？”  
王俊凯也不恼，像与生俱来没有应激反应。  
他只是蹲下来，拿着布去擦摆在鞋柜里的那双僧侣鞋。皮革冷冽的苦味和鞋底沾染的树叶与泥土的芬芳，让他愈发心平气和。他就接起刚才没问完的问题：“为什么我不管你，你就会哭？”  
王源拨着袋子的手僵住了。  
好半天，才抬起头看他，很诚实地回答道：“因为好像，有点舍不得你了……”  
“和你做爱特别爽，可以说酣畅淋漓，所以就不想这么早和你结束炮友关系。你这个人虽然坏，脸和身材都挺对我的胃口。反正做爱又不是打官司，也不需要分辨好坏。  
他也不管对方愿不愿意了：“我很乖的，又很懂事，要不，你选我做你小情人吧……  
说完，胳膊夹着袋子，双手捂着通红的脸，就往浴室落荒而逃。  
再出来，已经是焕然一新的样子。  
当惊讶地发现王俊凯竟然还留在房间没走时，他移着小碎步，倒忸忸怩怩起来。  
王俊凯毫无被告白的狼狈，插着兜长身玉立在门边，看着他一步一步向自己走来。  
王源梳着整齐的妹妹头，换上了一件正红色的卫衣，像一颗樱桃。  
看这张精致白皙的可爱小脸。  
哦，是他的小情人。  
就像一颗樱桃一样，无声地落进了他的罪恶乐园。

考虑了一下炮友变情人的可行性，王俊凯就将王源误解的事实解释了清楚。  
“我刚才不是要急着走，是要去给你买药。抱歉我帮你清理晚了，导致你发烧，后面也是肿的，我想去买退烧和消肿的药。药店一般八点开门，我七点多出发差不多，还可以顺便帮你买份早餐上来。俗话说做好事不留名，不想告诉你谁知道你反而哭得这么惨，这么丑。真是又蠢又冲动。”  
王源觉得自己又被恶劣到了，该张牙舞爪扑上去跟王俊凯厮打的。  
做好事不留名是这个意思吗？语文及格过吗？  
谁哭惨了？  
谁丑？  
谁蠢？  
谁冲动？  
造谣啊！这是活生生的造谣。他要告一个律师诽谤罪。  
靠，幸好没被这狗男人激将冲上去打他，否则岂不恰好中了他的圈套应验了这句谣言。  
可是他偏又该死地明白男人背后的意思与态度了。如果不是肯定的答案，王俊凯压根儿不会多说一句，多留三秒，因为这是渣男的必备修养。  
这下王源脑袋里的多巴胺正在排着队跳舞。他太快乐了，跟喝了酒似的醺醺然。  
算了，不要再要求太多了，能让这种口是心非的男人有解释的觉悟已经是山穷水复疑无路，柳暗花明又一村了。毕竟他这张嘴真是比他那根鸡巴还硬，要翘出一句肉麻的情话恐怕还得互相厮磨一百年。  
王源恨恨地说了句：“那我真是谢谢你了。”  
王俊凯一本正经：“不用谢。不是要做情人吗。这是情人最基础的良知吧。”  
王源：原来王大律师把对他好当作良知，真是感天动地，何德何能呀。  
诶？不过王俊凯这暗戳戳说情话的进化速度算不算要上天。

（正文完）

番外1:  
后来，他们买房子同居了。  
某天，经纪人给放了假，假爱豆.真电竞宅男王源在家和人联机打游戏，王俊凯很晚才从律所下班回家。  
眼见着王俊凯换好衣服，按照每日的惯例拐脚去了一楼的健身房，王源不顾耳机里队友的鬼哭狼嚎，胡逼送人头，迅速以战败结束了本局。  
谁教他是一个见色忘友的混蛋呢。说了句“骚凹瑞”后，他就放下耳机，关了电脑，冲进了浴室，将自己洗白白喷香香送上了床，喜滋滋等着王俊凯的临幸。  
王俊凯腰间围着条浴巾，打开房门，带进了一阵沐浴后清香的水汽。王源眼巴巴瞅着男人那两条幽深的人鱼线，待他一进被子就往他身边捱。  
王俊凯眉眼有种颓然的疲惫，王源体贴地替他揉肩搓背，成功搓起了男人小腹里的火。  
男人熟练地将他放倒，提枪就上。  
一边凶狠地撞，一边就像在讨论无聊的天气，对他说：“今天在我手里又离了一对。”  
王源正陶醉地亲着他，差点儿咬到自己舌头。  
王俊凯又夺回主权地嘬吻着他的舌头，含糊说：“那女人也是心狠，十几亿家产，竟然妄想让老公净身出户。”  
窗外春雷滚滚，闪电的光滑过男人英俊的脸。王源看到了他眼睛里的狂热：“不过既然请了我，还有什么办不到的？他老公在法庭上那张脸黑得像团酱菜，败诉后直接一屁股坐在地上打着滚哭。哈哈哈。”  
王源搂紧王俊凯脖子，男人的肉棒在他穴道里越胀越大。他衷心地夸赞：“老公好棒。”  
一场云雨后，王源累得软在抱枕里打哈欠。王俊凯餍足地靠着窗，抽了根事后烟。  
王源知道王俊凯刚才纯粹是跟他炫耀自己的工作能力，毕竟27岁就能坐到他们那间知名律所主任的位置绝非易事。  
但是不知道怎么的，有些怕，弱弱地问了男人一句：”老公，你老帮人在离婚时占尽便宜，以后会不会拿这些招数对待我啊……”  
王源掰着手指头斤斤计较：“我现在手上也就两套房子，两辆车，还不够你塞牙缝呢......”  
王俊凯果断说了句：“不会。”  
王源正心花怒放，就听见王俊凯不甚走心道：“因为在国内我俩根本就不可能结婚。”  
感动急转直下，王源整个人宛如今夜春雨打湿的芭蕉叶，又蔫又凉。他鼻孔朝天重重哼了一声，翻了个身背对王俊凯，越想越觉得现实直白而残忍，不禁咬着被角哭得稀里哗啦。  
身后缠上来一具火炉一样温暖，山脉一样坚实的身躯，王源只听见王俊凯在他耳边叹了口气，有种不知拿他怎么办的束手无策。  
“又哭。你真的是水做的吧。”  
王俊凯将他抱着翻了个身，对上他湿润的眼睫，没好气道：“我打过无数官司，见过太多情绪化的原告被告，我皆可以熟视无睹，独善其身。但如若对面是你，我想我完了。”  
末了又加了句。  
“你要想结婚，国内结不了，咱们就去国外结。不过我劝你提前考虑清楚。因为你知道的，一旦跟我结了，以我的本事，我让你一辈子也离不了。”  
“我愿意！”王源喜笑颜开，变脸比翻书快，趁王俊凯不备就将他偷袭到身下，欺男霸女的姿态，硬着头皮挑战骑乘姿势。  
男色误国，昏君王源还是丢盔弃甲，从头到脚，被吃干抹净。

番位2:  
他们是在拉斯维加斯结的婚。  
接下来一个多月，环游了整个美国。  
蜜月过后，风尘仆仆回到家。这么久不住人，家里已是灰尘污垢满天飞。两人决定大扫除。  
说是共同分担，但王源娇生惯养，少爷毛病一堆，自从和王俊凯在一起后，只做不说的踏实男人又将他那几年在国外养成的独立自强全部宠没了。  
王俊凯看他肩不能提手不能扛，跟条咸鱼一样腌在沙发上，也懒得催他了。  
换上留学期间在法餐厅打工的一套服务生制服，挽起袖子，拿着清洁工具楼上楼下地跑。  
王源翘着二郎腿，靠着靠垫，捻着手指津津有味地刷着朋友圈。他和学生时代一样，不光是社交达人，还有严重的FOMO（错失恐惧症）。只要脱离社交网络一分钟，就仿佛错过了一个亿。  
他将大批婚礼现场的美照和旅游照Po到了所有能秀晒炫的地方，朋友圈，微博，ins，fb等等。  
没隔多久，他的互动数据果然爆了。色艺双绝且鲜有绯闻的小爱豆，居然有个相恋多年的同性爱人，还一官宣就是官宣结婚。  
不光无数少男少女粉丝纷纷心碎，他在国外的那些暗恋者，追求者，未尝死心的前“男友”们也不约而同写起了酸酸甜甜的失恋小论文。  
王源一边给他们点赞，一边在心里翘尾巴，哎呀，本少爷还是魅力不减当年嘛。  
余光里王俊凯一只脚站在平地，一只脚蹬在台阶上，手臂上爆着青筋，奋力擦着楼梯的扶手。  
男人将上身深蓝色的衬衫扎在下身口袋众多的黑色军裤里，细腰上的黑色皮带很禁欲。这套衣服淋漓尽致的展现了男人的模特身材，岔开腿站立竟有种匪气的风流。  
刚点完赞，王俊凯就拎着水桶大步流星地走了过来，再一抬头，男人站到了身前，挡住了光亮。  
他将脏兮兮的抹布顺手丢水桶里，因为出汗，刘海湿了大半，脸上不停有水滴落在领口。  
“你看A片呢，大老远见你笑这么淫荡？”男人状态并不好，说话夹枪带棍，腔调轻蔑。  
王源倾诉欲爆棚，竟然恬不知耻地举起手机，向他展示着自己丰富的交际圈。  
“老公你看，你老婆也是很受欢迎的吧。你要有点危机感哦。”  
王源想看王俊凯吃醋好多年了，故意添油加醋：“说我们般配的可不如向我示爱的多哦……”  
可王俊凯的情绪滴水不漏，他竟然还坐下来，饶有兴致地陪着他一起看那些撬墙角的评论。  
王源有些心虚了，他讨好地仰头亲了下王俊凯的耳垂，上床的时候男人这里比一般的部位更敏感。  
“老公，你生气了吗？”  
王俊凯阴测测地笑，摇头：“不生气。”  
王源自讨没趣，脸色青了黑黑了青，不知道自己该不该生气了。  
王俊凯又指着那句说他们不般配的评论。  
“我倒觉得我们是天造地设的绝配。你喜欢给人戴绿帽，我喜欢看人给我戴绿帽。是不是很配。”  
名律师都是心理学的专家，擅长戳人痛处。心理折磨不像物理折磨，表面不着痕迹，内伤深重。  
王源果然想起王俊凯之前的性癖，如鲠在喉。

当晚，他才明白王俊凯所谓的不生气多可怕。  
他被迫含着男人的阴茎，腮帮子被撑得变形，鼻腔里全是男人的体味，汗味，浓密的耻毛扎刺着下巴。  
王俊凯揪着他的头发，在他嘴里激烈地顶撞，强势的惩罚一次次深入喉眼。  
听着王源痛苦的呜咽，王俊凯却发出舒爽的喘息：“等下我射进来的东西不许吐出来。吐出来多少我射多少。”  
王源眼泪汪汪，屈于淫威。  
王俊凯出了怨气，身心愉悦。

这一晚，王源是被欺负得狠了，一气之下收拾东西回了“娘家”。老爹老妈强势护崽，让这位向来让人骄傲放心的儿婿，三过家门而不入。  
王大律师在办公室里向助理轻描淡写地宣布：“我要推掉近期所有案子。”  
助理大跌眼镜：“为啥呀？”  
王大律师风度翩翩，帮他把眼镜推回去：“哄内人。”  
一时间律所哀鸿遍野：大人，您是嫁入豪门不缺钱，我们没活做是要喝西北风的呀！

END


End file.
